Let the Games Begin
by LenaFan454
Summary: Spencer is kidnapped, again. Will the team find him or will he die fighting for his life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Let the Games Begin **_

**Criminal minds/Hunger Games Fanfiction.**

**Spencer is kidnapped, again. Will the team find him or will he die fighting for his life? **

**A/N: I am kinda happy about this. I really hope you like it. This is not my first cross over. My first one was 'Back to the Past. A Supernatural/Pretty Little liars fanfiction and it's not doing so well. I also promised a Criminal minds fanfiction. Here it is. And who hasn't seen the Hunger Games. Anyway, the only people from the Hunger Games are Snow and all the tribute. I hope you all enjoy. **

Spencer's P.O.V.

The day started out normal. He got up and took a shower. His shower was cold. But, he liked it that way. He walked out of the shower and got dressed. His phone rang 3 minutes after he got dressed. "Spencer here." He answered. 'Pretty boy, where are you?' "Morgan, I am on my way right now." He said. 'Alright just checking. What time should you be here?' Morgan asked. "20 or 30 minutes. I'm fine. I'll see you there." Spencer told him. Morgan said 'bye' and hung up. Spencer hung up, grabbed his pack, coat and left.

Spencer walked into the B.A.U. and went straight to the coffee. "Long night?" Morgan asked him. Spencer nodded his head. "My man." Morgan said smiling. "Not that kind." Spencer said, "It will never be that kind." Morgan looked at him. "It will come a day. What did you do last night?" "Not much. Just...nothing." Spencer said. "Come. Spencer tell me." Morgan said. When Spencer didn't say anything. He knew something was wrong. "Spencer, what's wrong?" Morgan asked, looking a little worried. "Nothing. I can handle it." Spencer said. "Is this about Hankle? Because I thought you were past that." Morgan asked him. Spencer sighed. "I am pasted him. It's nothing. I just feel like...I'm not alone." Morgan looked surprised. "What do you mean, Spencer? You think someone is stalking you." Morgan asked him. Spencer shook his head and than nodded. "I don't know maybe. It's just, when I am alone, I don't feel like I am." Spencer admitted. Morgan looked at him. "How long has this been going on, Reid and you better tell the truth." Morgan said a little mad.'How could the kid keep this from him?' Morgan asked himself. After a moment of thinking, Spencer finally said something. "Not long. For about a week when the feeling started." Spencer said.

_A week earlier, _

_Spencer was in his room while watching the special "Doctor Who" marathon. He always liked The old version. Although he never watched the new version. Emily found out and told him about the new version. So, he decided to watch the new ones. 'These are good, so far.' Spencer thought to himself. Spencer had a happy feeling but, now he had a feeling of being watched. In a split second, his feeling changed. He turned down the TV and looked around. "Hello?" Spencer asked. He knew it was stupid but, he was an agent. He knew when someone was watching him. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Spencer asked getting up. "Hello?" He called two more times but, nothing happened. He turned off the TV and went to bed. He didn't sleep well that night or any night after that. What was wrong with him?' _

Morgan and Reid went into the conference room and saw that the whole team but, Garcia was there. J.J. and Emily were talking as well as Hotch and Rossi. "Morning guys." Emily said to them smiling. "Morning Emily." Spencer said. "Morning Prentiss, how did that date go?" Morgan asked smiling. Emily smiled. "Great that will make it our sixth date." She said with a big smile on her face. Everyone else smiled back. When Garcia walked in, they began briefing the case. "Alright, 24 men and women found dead in different parts of the same woods. Although, there has been many cases like this but all of them in different woods. Some where found choked to death, others found beaten and some found stabbed." J.J. said. "24 men and women. All found at the same time." Spencer said. "They were all found wearing the same outfit too." J.J. said as she showed them the picture. "WAIT! I KNOW THIS!" Emily said has she jumped up. Everyone was shocked by her outburst.

"Emily, what are you talking about?" Garcia asked. Emily looked up at her surprised and looked back at the file. "Yes. I know this. The outfit, ways they die, the fact they were all found in the woods." Emily started. She stared at Rossi and Hotch with hope in her eyes, "This might sound crazy." "Emily what is it?" Hotch asked. Emily looked scared at first and then she started to smile and laugh a little. If they didn't believe she was crazy, they sure do now. "This is the Hunger Games." she said.

**A/N: Okay I hope you enjoy this one better than the other one. I'm not saying that it's not a bad thing if you haven't seen the hunger games. It's just so popular. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Let the Games Begin. **

**A Criminal minds/Hunger Games Fanfiction. **

**A/N: I GOT A _GOOD_****REVIEW! Thank you for the good review! My other crossover is stopping I think. Enjoy Chapter 2 of "Let the Games Begin"**

"The what?" Morgan asked. Emily looked at him shocked. "You don't know about The Hunger Games?" she asked him. Morgan shook his head. Emily almost fell back in her chair. "What's The Hungry Games?" Spencer asked. "Emily rolled her eyes. "Not The Hungry Games. The Hunger Games. It's a book and a movie." Emily said. "So, what your saying is that this is a recreation of The Hunger Games?" J.J. asked. Emily nodded her head. "What's The Hunger Games?" Hotch asked Emily. Again, Emily rolled her eyes. "It's one of the most popular books in the world." Emily said. Everyone still looked confused. "The Hunger Games is a book by Suzanne Collins. It has three books and I read all books three times. About to be a movie? Ring a bell?" Emily asked. The all shook their heads. "Wow okay." Emily said, "Okay so, these people have to be reaped. Picked. Only boys and girls between the ages of 12 and 18 get reaped. Picked. From the districts. This person must be a real fan if he knows where the districts are." "So, where are districts?" Spencer asked. "Here, America. The book takes place in America, in the future. America is now 12 districts and a capital. The Capital is where all the rich live and the Districts are where all the poor, workers live." Emily explained. "You what happens when you are reaped?" Garcia asked. "When your reaped, you're taken to the Capital where you stay in a very fancy Hotel. Remember, this is the future, technology is advanced. Anyway, they are taken to the Capital. There should be at least 24 tributes, or the people who are reaped. They are called tributes." 

"They stay at the hotel for two weeks for training. Training for the Hunger Games. There will also be a parade and and interview on TV. Also, some people from the Capital come and judge the tributes fighting skills. After the two weeks, they are taken to an Area where they fight to the death on live TV. For the entertainment of the people in the Capital." Emily finished. "That horrible!" J.J. said, with a disgusted look on her face. "Who would write about that?" Garcia asked. "It may sound horrible but, it makes one hell of a book." Emily said. "Alright, the car is taking us to the woods. Wheels up in half in hour." Hotch said as he left. Emily was about to leave when Spencer walked up at her. "Emily, do you think you could tell me more about The Hunger Games?" he asked. Emily smiled. "Sure thing, handsome." She said as she started explaining.

Everyone was driving to the spot. Everything was uneventful. Until Emily said something. "I HAVE AN IDEA!" Emily jumped up and said. Everyone was shocked by her outburst. "What?" Spencer asked. "Check it out." Emily said.. "Sorry." She said. She grabbed her bag and pulled something out. She handed it to Reid. "Comic Con?" he read. "Yep. They have this whole thing for Hunger Games. Only in Virginia. If this person is a big fan, he will be there." She said, smiling. "Good job, Prentiss." Morgan said. She flashed him a smile. "When is it?" J.J. asked. "Later on today."

They went to the crime scene and it was uneventful as well. They didn't find anything. So they left and went to Comic Con. Emily told them that she had to go home for something. So, they told her they would meet her there. But, they have been there for an hour and still no Emily. "Where is she?" Morgan asked signing. They stood outside the door, waiting. "She said she would be here by now." Spencer said. "Guy's I see her." said J.J. looked to the right. Emily was walking up to them wearing a costume. A shocking costume. She was wearing a weird dress. She was wearing a fiery red, asymmetrical dress with flame-like embellishments on one shoulder. Her hair up and a bun with braids on the side of her head. She had cat eye like mascara and three red little diamonds close to the cornea of her left eye. She also wore white heels that looked like they were from the 80's. She looked amazing. "Hello, everyone." She said smiling. They were all shocked with their jaws dropped to the ground. "Hello?" She asked again. They shook themselves. "You...you look-" Spencer said, "Different." She smiled a little. "Thanks?"

"Emily? What-" Garcia started. "This is the 'Girl on Fire dress Katniss wore in the first Hunger Games book." She said looking down at the dress and blushed. "Wow, you really like this book, don't you?" J.J. said. Emily smiled and nodded. "Why don't we all go in?" Emily said leading them to the door.

**A/N:** **That is the end of Chapter 2. Will be Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking that Emily should have worn the Wedding Dress from Catching Fire but, I'm saving that for later in another fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Let the Games Begin.**

**A Criminal minds/Hunger Games Fanfiction. **

**A/N: Chapter Three. Please enjoy. Review please. All I have to say is, "Muse hold on. I will find you again." Enjoy. Warning: Character's death. Duh Hunger Games. Not to major though. Or maybe major. **

Emily, Hotch and the team went inside the building. All walked inside the building. Behind Emily. Inside the building was huge. With a lot of people. Most of the people were dressed in the most unbelievable clothes and makeup. One girl was wearing whiskers. "Umm. Why is everyone wearing stuff like this?" Spencer asked looking around. "This is how people dress in the capital. " Emily said, she rolled her eyes and turned around to look at them. "Look, you want to look like fans you need to look like your fans." "Yeah but, why would they look like this?" J.J. asked. "Because...I don't know. Ask the writer." Emily said. "Okay, who exactly are we looking for?" Rossi asked. "We are looking for someone dressed as someone powerful. Most likely the game maker or President Snow." Emily said. They looked confused. Emily again, rolled her eyes. "The Game maker is the one who controls the games. President Snow is the...well president. That's it. Everyone's homework tonight is read the hunger games. All of them." Emily said. She turned back around and walked forward. All the other's follow.

They all looked around, until someone came up to Emily wearing a black shirt, black pants, shoes and a black jacket with a little red. "Hey, Katniss." the guy said smiling. They all looked confused. All but, Emily. She just smiled. "Hello Peeta." How is your mother?" she asked. "She's okay. The barker is doing great by the way. How's Prim?" Peeta asked. "She's fine." Emily said. "And that's all you can ask for. I mean, she is your little sister." Peeta said. "Emily, you have a little sister?" Garcia asked. Now Peeta or whoever that was, was confused. Emily look at her. And looked back at Peeta and and laughed a little. "They're not tributes." Emily said. "Oh I see." said Peeta, "I'll see you around." Peeta walked away. Emily turned to look at them.

"Well, don't embarrass me." Emily said. "We didn't know." Morgan said. "Well, we want to act like we belong here alright. Say nothing." Emily said. She continued walking up front and looking around. "Okay, you all know what to do. Find the Game maker and President Snow." Emily said. She got out her phone and got out pictures of the Game makers and President Snow. "Find People dressed like them." Emily said as she put her phone away. They search for the game makers and the President. Morgan was walking went he saw someone that looked like the game maker. "Sir, can you come with me, please?" Morgan said to the man. "Why?" he asked. "Sir this is a Federal investigation. I need you to come with me." Morgan said. The game maker looked shock and nodded his head and left with Morgan.

Emily was eating food at the food table. "Emily, Morgan has a Game maker and Hotch and Rossi have people dressed has President Snow." Spencer told Emily. "Great." She said. Spencer started looking at the food. And he found a drink in a wine glass that was pink. "DON'T DRINK THAT!" Emily Screamed. Spencer was about to drink it. "Why not?" He asked, glass still close to his lips. "Trust me. You don't want to drink that." Emily said. Spencer drank it anyway. "WHY!? WHY DID YOU DRINK IT!?" Emily screamed, "That drink makes you puke so, you can eat more. "What are you-" Spencer was saying before he felt puke go up in his mouth. He ran to the bathroom. "Never listens to me." Emily said sighing and grabbing a cracker.

"Where were you 5 weeks ago?" Hotch asked the unsub. "I was following Coldplay around for their tour." he said, "Here is my ticket's for their tour." He handed Hotch the tickets. Hotch sighed. "You're free to go." He said. The unsub left. Hotch met with the others. "Not him." He said. "Not us either." Rossi said. "Well he has to be here." Emily said. "Wait, where's Reid?" Morgan asked, looking around. "Long story. Let's just say. He will be hungry when he gets back." Emily signed, "Never listens to me." She added. "Okay? What do we do now?" J.J. asked. "Well-WAIT! When was the last kidnapping?" Emily asked. "Five weeks ago." Hotch said. "Where?" "Atlanta." Morgan said. Emily's eyes went wide and she turned around and walked to table with a map on it.

"What is this?" Garica asked looking at the map. "It's a map of Panem. What America is in the Hunger Games." Emily said, "We are here. District 12. Atlanta is here. District 11-OH MY GOD!" Emily said. "What's wrong?" Rossi asked. "The girl and the boy where kidnapped in District 11. We are in District 12." Emily said, slowly. "WE'RE NEXT!" she screamed. "What?" Garcia asked. "Thoses kids weren't just kidnapped, they were reaped. He is going to reap someone here next!" Emily said. "When?" Morgan asked. "He reaped someone a week ago!" Emily said, "Wait, Where's...where's Spencer?"

**A/N: (Laughs evil!) Cliff hanger! Damn I'm late. 3 days. Oh well. I GOT A GOOD REVIEW! YEAH! Depression over! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Let the Games Begin**

**A criminal minds/Hunger Games Fanfiction**

**A/N: Thank you Thank you Thank you ckg96 for reading. You Rock. LOVE YOUR STORIES! She gave me the best idea for another one! Please other people review. Thank you. Here it is. LET THE GAMES BEGIN. Hope you enjoy. Chapter 4, Here we come. **

"_Where's...where's Spencer?"_

The team looked around. "What does this mean?" Morgan asked. "It means that he is going to pick someone from Virginia. He should have picked him a week ago." Emily said looking worried. "SPENCER REID!" J.J. screamed. They started calling his name and looking around. "SPENCER REID!" Emily called. Emily jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder. "Spencer." She said has she hugged him. "Spencer?" Morgan said. The team ran back to Emily. "Yeah. Sorry. Don't drink that pink drink over there. I do fell hungry now, though-" Spencer was saying when Morgan cut him off. "Spencer, how long have you been felling like someone was watching you?" Morgan asked. Spencer's eyes went wide. "What- Spencer, how long?" Emily asked. "A..a week." Now, the rests of the teams eyes were wide. "A week. Are you sure?" Hotch asked. "Yeah, what does that have to do with the case?" Spencer asked. "Oh my god." Emily said ten times, "Spencer you were reaped for the Hunger Games. He picked you and now he is going to kidnap you."

"What? No No No. He can't do that." Spencer said. "Here's the plan. Morgan, (She pointed at Morgan) you stay with Reid and never and I mean _**NEVER **_let him out of your sight. Even when he is in the shower. Understand." Before Morgan could answer, Emily continued. "Hotch (She pointed at him) you and him (Pointed at Rossi) go look at the police reports see if there anymore cases like this one. And look online for huge forest that look like woods from the Hunger Games. That shouldn't be to hard. J.J. (points) I need you to go with Morgan and stay with Garcia. Garcia (points) you go back to the office. Morgan, Spencer you go with them. Stay Together." Emily said. "Wait, why are we going with them?" Morgan asked. "He hasn't picked a girl. He need's a boy and a girl-" Emily was saying, Before Garcia cut her off. "Between the ages of 12 and 18." "Yeah but, not always." Emily said. "What?" J.J. asked. "The Quarter Quell."

"It is an event that happens every 25 years in the Hunger Games and I am right when I say that is happening now. The Hunger Games is suppost to have Victors play in the The Quarter Quell. But, he doesn't have any so, he must chose them at random. Any age, Doesn't matter anymore." Emily said. "Why me?" Spencer asked. "I don't know. Why you asking me? Oh wait-listen, we need to get you guys safe." "What about you?" J.J. asked. Emily smirked and put her hands n her hips. "Oh please he won't be the worse thing. To be honest, (Emily looked around) It's my dream to be in the Hunger Games." Emily said smiling a little. "Killing people?" Spencer said in a disgusted look. "No. Look, my whole life I was never good enough. I don't even believe I am good enough for this job. If I get in the Hunger Games, I can prove myself by kil- winning the games. I wish I didn't have to kill people but, sometimes you have to do this you don't want to do. And even better, if Spencer gets reaped and I do too. At least I can make sure he lives. Even if I don't. I know it sounds weird but, I do. I really want to be in the Hunger Games. And if I could wear a sign that says 'I want to play in the Hunger Games-' Oh hey look they do have signs. Who knew? Anyway, I would wear it. Get safe. I'm going to go buy one of those sighs." Emily said and walked off.

"Alright, you heard her. Girls come with me." Morgan said. Spencer gave him a glare and Morgan smiled. "Just because we are going though this doesn't mean that I can have a good laugh." Morgan said and he pushed Reid. "no wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Spencer muttered so low that Morgan couldn't hear him. They got back to the office not to long after that. Hotch said he would stay with Emily. She didn't know of course. "Morgan, I'm going to the bathroom." Spencer said leaving. Well, he was until Morgan grabbed his shoulder. "No you not. You have to stay in my sight." Morgan said. Spencer sighed. "I really have to go." He said jumping up and down a little. Morgan laughed a little. "Girls, do you need to use the rest room?" Morgan asked. The girls shook their heads. "We don't but, we can stay outside of the door with you." Garcia said. Morgan nodded and all four of them left to the bathrooms.

Spencer ran into the bathroom. Leaving Morgan, Garcia and J.J. laughing at him. "We'll wait out here. Pee-pee boy." Morgan said laughing. Spencer was walking into the bathroom when someone grabbed him from behind and pushed a rag on his nose and mouth. Spencer didn't know what was happening. He tried to fight but, it didn't work. He couldn't breath and the next thing he knew. He passed out.

_End of Chapter 4,_

**A/N: ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHA! WHY CAN'T I STOP MYSELF! I enjoyed it. New one should be up tomorrow. Good night! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Let The Games Begin**

A Criminal minds/Hunger Games Fanfiction.

**A/N: BOO YAAAA! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! Review=COOKIE! And My depression will not happen. Here we are, Chapter 5! Enjoy! **

Spencer woke up on the floor. "Morgan?" He asked, Dazed and confused. "Kid. You're okay." He said. He, J.J. and Garcia were standing over him. "What happened?" Spencer asked, getting up. "You were almost kidnapped. I got in here in time. But, he got away." Morgan explained. "Where's Emily?" Spencer asked. "She's coming back. She didn't want to at first but, than I told her you were hurt. She's on her way." Morgan told him. "Did you see what he looked like?" J.J. asked Spencer. Spencer tried to remember but, he was behind Spencer. Spencer shook his head. "He was behind me." "Come on. Let's go back to the office and let you lay down." Morgan said. He grabbed Reid and helped him back into the office. 

They sat Spencer down in the chair and gave him some water. After drinking half the water, Emily burst in the door. "What THE HELL?!" Emily Screamed. "Look, Emily everything is fine. He got-" Morgan saying when he was cut off by Emily. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! (pointed at Morgan) I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM! BECAUSE OF YOU WE ALMOST LOST HIM!" Emily screamed. Everyone but, Spencer was watching at her wide eyed. "Emily, it's not his fault." Spencer said, "It's mine. I should have fought harder. I'm sorry." Emily looked at him, sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, at least Morgan was able to get there in time. Garcia what did you find out?" Emily said, walking over to Garcia. Garcia was shaking. She was now scared of Emily, didn't take a profiler to see that. "R..right. Umm. Well there has been 74 other cases like this. In America." Garcia said, shaking. Emily sighed. "Just has I thought. The 75th Hunger Games. Well, I was right." Emily said, thinking. "Alright. Morgan take them back to _your_ house and _watch _them. _NEVER LET THEM OUT OF YOUR SIGHT THIS TIME!" _Emily said and left. The all stared for a minute before Garcia said something. "Does she scare anyone else but, me?"

Morgan took Spencer, Garcia and J.J. to his house. His house wasn't the cleanest house in the world. "Emily says that you guys need to stay here." Morgan said. "How many rooms do you have?" Garcia asked, "Because I can always share one with you." Morgan smiled a little. "We all are sharing a room. I'm not having Emily yell at me again." He said. "Yeah, What was that about?" J.J. asked. "I'm a little afraid to talk about her behind her back now. She is smart." Garcia said looking around. "If she wanted to stop us, she could stop us. I mean come on, the girls practically a ninja." J.J. said. Everyone nodded. They all got ready for bed.

Morgan, Garcia and J.J. were on the floor and Spencer was on the bed. Morgan and Garcia were next to each on the right and J.J. on the left. They all said Spencer could have the bed because, they didn't feel like it was safe for him to be on the hard floor because of the attack. Spencer woke up and looked down and saw they were all sleeping. He got up and went to the bathroom. A minute later, went back to bed and saw that the window was opened. He went to close it. He was about to get into bed when someone grabbed him a ejected him with something. His vision became a little blurry and he became suddenly happy. He felt free. Spencer started Giggling and laughing but the kidnapper held his mouth shut. But, that didn't stop Spencer from laughing. The kidnapper put, Reid over his shoulder and walked out the door.

Emily was at home watching videos of the Hunger Games. The Unsub posted the Games online for everyone to watch. But, Emily just found them. It was disgusting. These deaths really happened. Although, she had to admit she was impressed on how he was able to make all the obstacle course become real. He made the poison fog and the hellhounds. 'HOW?' Emily asked herself. This isn't possible. Emily was watching the video, when she heard her window break. She grabbed her gun and went to see. The window did break and saw a brick with paper on it. She got the paper off of the brick, slowly. She went to the Window and look at it and tried to see who did it. But, that person was gone. She got the paper out of her pocket and looked at it.

_'One down_

_Two too go.' _

**A/N: I SWEAR TO GOD THIS IS THE REAL KIDNAPPING SCENE! CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE! I AM NOT JOKING! I am working hard to make it longer. Seems impossible. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6

** _Let the Games Begin_**

**A Criminal minds/Hunger Games Fanfiction. **

**A/N: Does anyone know about the whole contest thing or whatever? I would like in one but, later on. Thank you. Remember Review= Cookie!**

"One down. Two to go." Hotch read out loud. "He has Spencer." Emily said. Emily took the note to Hotch and Rossi at the office. "Where would he take him?" Rossi asked. Morgan ran into the room with J.J. and Garcia. "Reid's gone! He took Reid!" He screamed. He ran in to see nothing more than an confused Rossi, a confused Hotch and a very very _very _mad Emily. "What did I say, Derek?" Emily said crossing her arms. Emily only called him by his name when she is mad. Very mad. "Look, Emily-" Garcia was starting when Emily cut her off. "Penelope! Your not in this! " Emily screamed at her. Garcia was now scared. "Derek! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD HAVE WATCHED HIM! YOU KNOW WHAT, I SHOULD HAVE WATCHED HIM! I TRUSTED YOU AND LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs. Morgan was standing there taking it. He was shaking a little. But, no one noticed. "Emily-" Morgan started. "NO! NO, I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T GET YOU FIRED!" Emily screamed. She took a deep breath and continued. "Now, David, you and Aaron go back to the crime scene." Emily said looking over at Rossi. Even he looked a little scared. "Derek, you go with them. _Tell them everything you know." _She said. She looked over at Garcia and J.J., of course they're scared. "Jennifer, Penelope you stay with me at _all _times." She said. When she is mad, she calls everyone by their first name. Everyone nodded quickly and the boys left.

Emily was pacing back and fourth, slowly and biting her nails. Garcia was still a little shaken up to look at her. She tried once but, she freaked out and looked away. "Hey, it's okay. Emily is just stresses. She didn't mean it." J.J. said quietly. J.J. was very scared for Spencer. But, she knew she had to stay strong for the team. Garcia looked at her. "I know that. But, I can't help to be scared of her. I have never ever seen anyone screamed like that." Garcia said. J.J. smiled a little. "Neither have I. Emily is just worried. It will be okay I promise." J.J. said as she hugged Garcia. "I can't believe this happened." Garcia said, loud enough for Emily to hear. Emily looked at Garcia. "Garica." Emily said. "Garcia looked up straight away. "I...I need you to find anything you can about the people in this case. Look at family history. All that." She said. Garcia got right on it. J.J. felt bad for Garcia but, also felt back for Emily. 'What do I do?' she asked herself.

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi went to Morgan's house. They sat down in the bedroom Reid was kidnapped in. "Morgan. Emily is wrong. It's not your fault." Hotch said. Morgan shook his head. "She wouldn't have said it. If she didn't mean it. Maybe she is right." Morgan said looking down. Hotch looked at Rossi. He looked back at Morgan. "Morgan, what do you remember?" Rossi asked. Morgan sighed and began telling them.

_Morgan was sleeping with Garcia when he heard some giggling. It sounded like Reid. But, it also sounded like a girl. He knew it was Reid though. Why would he giggle? Spencer was giggling and it sound muffled. Like something was covering him. He got up and saw that the bed was empty and the bed room door was opened. He got up and woke the girls up. "J.J., Garcia get up. Reids gone." He said shaking them. They got up and went to look. They all saw that the front door was open. "SPENCER?!" Morgan Screamed. Spencer nowhere to be found. _

"That's what happened." Morgan said, "When we didn't find him we came to the office and Emily-" Morgan didn't need to finish. He didn't want to finish. "Are you sure that's it?" Rossi asked. "Yeah. I'm sure." "We need to get fingerprints and send them back to Garcia." Hotch said, dialing a number on his phone. "Morgan listen to me, Emily wouldn't say those thing's because they arn't true. She is just stressed and worried about Reid." Rossi said. Morgan just nodded. _Ring, Ring._ Rossi checked his phone. "It's Emily." He said, "Rossi?" 'Rossi get Hotch down here.' Emily said. Rossi was glad that Emily was not calling him by his first name anymore. It means that she isn't mad anymore. "We'll be right there." Rossi said and hung up. "We need to get back to the office Emily has something for us." Rossi said. The boy (Men) left and went back to the office.

They made it back to the office, where Garcia had some news for them. Unlike usual, she went straight down to it. "Everyone that was kidnapped before in the 74 hunger Games had a bad childhood. Maria Live, 34 family was very poor.. Chris Roth, 30 had no mother and no father." She said. "Spencer had a bad childhood too." Emily said, "The childhood's resemble the children in the Books." They were looking at the other's when the Screen went blank. "Garica, what's happening?" Emily asked. Garcia was trying to get the page back but, all that popped up was a video feed. "What's going on?" Rossi asked.

_'It was dark. Very Dark. It looked like a round shaped cage. From what they could see. A man was lying down in the center. He was sleeping. That all of a sudden it moved. It moved up like an elevator. The light's final came on. There were boxes in it. Not very many. The man got up and felt the thing move. He tried to grab the sides but, there was nothing to grab. The poor man kept falling over. Then it stopped. A light came in and they saw who it was'_

"Spencer?"

**A/N: YEAH I MADE IT TO MORE THAN 800 WORD'S! I'm still thinking about if I should make Emily be reaped or not. Maybe Morgan. I don't know. Reveiw=Cookie**


	7. Chapter 7

** Let the Games Begin**

A/N: Hello Fallen Angels. Sorry I am so late.

Spencer woke up with a headache. 'What the hell?' Reid thought. He looked up a little but, his headache made him stop. He looked to his left and saw boxes and carts. He was in a glass cage like thing with a few carts and boxes. It was very dark. He could barely make out the boxes. "Hello?" He asked in a dry voice. He hadn't drank anything in what feels like forever. No one answered him. "Hello?" He asked, again. He tired to get up but, he kept falling down. It was quiet for a while until he heard something.

"Name please." A robotic female voice said. "What?" He asked. He finally stood up. "Name, please." The voice said, again. "Spencer Reid." He said, rubbing his eyes. Than all of a sudden, lights turned on. Blue lights. The lights were blinding. He covered his eyes. "District Number?" she asked. Spencer was confused. "I don't know what you mean." He said. "District number." It asked again. "I told you. I don't know. Please just let me out." Spencer begged. The voice didn't say anything after that.

Spencer felt the floor move up. Like, an elevator. He fell back. He than saw the light. It wasn't a bright white light. It was just a light. He was on the floor when he saw people standing above him. Many people. They just looked like dark shadows. "Hey, kid." One of the boys said, "Hey, kid. Wake up." Spencer tried to open his eyes. It took almost all his strength but, he opened his eyes all the way. The man was crouched down to him. He dirty blond hair. Blue eyes, too. He looked like he was 19 or 25. "You up?" he asked. Spencer nodded and tried to get up. "You might want to stay down, kid. What's your name?" He asked. Spencer thought for a minute. "I can't remember." he said quietly. The man sighed. "Alright now, get on up." he said. "You need help?" Someone else asked. It was a girl. She had brown hair up to her shoulders and bangs that stop right above her eyes. "Yeah, I think I do Johanna." He said. Johanna grabbed Spencer by the arm and the man grabbed him by the other arm. They both pulled him up.

"You don't remember your name?" she asked. Spencer shook his head. "Thats never happened before. Do you remember anything?" The man asked. Spencer shook his head again. "Where am I?" He asked. They both looked at each other. "Your in the Pip." the guy said. "The Pit?" Spencer asked. The guy laughed a little. "Why does everyone say that? No, the Pip. It's where we all stay until the games." he said. Spencer nodded. "What games?" "The Hunger Games." He said. Spencer knew that name from somewhere. But, where? "I'm Finnick by the way. Finnick Odair. This is Johanna Mason." He said has he pointed at the girl. She nodded her head a little and smirk. "Well, we would ask for your name but." She said. Spencer nodded.

A few seconds later, Spencer's head started to hurt. "Is everything alright?" Someone came up and asked. He had dark skin and glasses. "I'm Beetee. This is Wiress." He said. She smiled and put her hand up to her head. "Looks like your remembering something." She said smiling. "My name..name Derek?" Spencer said, "No, I remember that name but, it doesn't sound like me." He said. "Well for now, we will call you Derek." Beetee said. Spencer nodded. "Derek, is your head still hurting?" Wiress asked. "Who cares?" A guy from behind asked. "Shut it, Cato!" Johanna said. "Oh come on. We are all going to die soon. We just need a girl and that's it. We are all dead. Being nice to him won't help anything." Cato said. He looked at Spencer and gave him a disgusted look. Spencer glared at him. "Get out of here you, dank!" Finnick yelled. Cato rolled his eyes. "Who was that?" Spencer asked. "That was Cato. Me, him, Johanna and Clove have been here the longest." Finnick said. "Who's Clove?" Spencer asked. Johanna pointed to a girl behind her. She had black hair and she looked like she was at least 17. "She is from district 2. Along with Cato." She said. "Don't worry about them. They are nothing but danks." Beetee said. Wiress gasp. "Beetee. You know that word is wrong." She said. "Well, you have to say what you need to." Beetee said. Wiress rolled her eyes. "Come on Derek. Lets get you a place to sleep." She said. They started walking, when Johanna nudged Spencer. "Welcome to the Pit."

**A/N: Welcome to the Pit Fallen Angles. Here you will see what the tributes go through. I hope you enjoyed. IT'S FRIDAY NIGHT BABY! Anyway, I would like to say that Dank means like Jerk or bitch. It's an insult. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me if Emily belong in the Hunger Games. Should she Play? **


	8. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**Okay so, I might delete this story. Because, I need to _plan _the story. It's not like I don't but, I going to redo this story If you don't want me too. Please Review if you don't want me too. Not a lot of people are reviewing anyway. I will get them up again soon. **

**Good bye for now my Fallen Angles**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Let The Games Begin**_

**A/N: Damn am I late. I was busy watching Doctor Who. I love that show. Anyway, sorry. Review please. People who don't review are just MEAN!**

"_Welcome to the Pit." _

Spencer woke up after only 3 hours of sleep. He was scared of what Cato might to. He just stared at the ceiling. He was happy to have Beetee, Wiress, Johanna and Finnick with him. But, Cato and Clove still scared him. All he thought about was his name. Derek? That doesn't sound right. "Hey, Derek? You awake?" Johanna asked quietly. Spencer looked to his right and saw Johanna. "Yeah?" "I can't sleep. I know you can't either." she said. "Yeah. I can't. All I can think about is my name. I know it's not Derek. But, that name...it sounds like I know that name. I don't remember anything." Spencer said. "That's never happened before to be honest." "I don't know what to do." Spencer said. "I know. It may be hard but, it's not forever. You'll remember something. But, he says we just need a girl. And we fight in the Hunger Games." Johanna said. "Who's he?" Spencer asked. "The guy who kidnapped all of us. He runs this place. What's going to happen? Sorry I can't help but, to ask." "I don't know. But, I can tell it's not good." Spencer said. "Well, you two go to sleep?" Finnick asked with his eyes still closed. "Sorry." Spencer said. "Why didn't you tell us your awake you Dank?" Johanna said. "Because it is more fun this way." Finnick said, "Now go to sleep." Spencer and Johanna looked at each other and they finally went to sleep.

_B.A.U_

"We need to do something!" Emily said, "Before he gets a girl and the games can begin! And that's not a good thing." "I know Reid, he may be a smart kid but, he isn't strong." Morgan said. "He's going to die in there if we don't do something!" J.J. said, crying. "J.J. calm down. Everyone calm down. We'll find Reid. Like you said, Morgan, he's smart so he will know what to do." Hotch said. They all nodded. What was going to happen to him?

"Think, Emily. Think. You know the Hunger Games like the back of your hand." Emily said to herself pacing back and fourth. "Come on! Come on!" she shouted. "Emily. You need to calm down." someone behind her said. She turned around and saw it was Rossi. "I need to find him, Rossi. I really really do. If I don't.." "What, what will happen if you don't?" he asked. Emily sighed and sat down. "If I don't he'll die. And everyone will be upset and blame me...because..." "Why would they blame you?" Rossi asked. "Because, I know about this stuff. I should know where he is." Emily said. "Yes, you do know a lot about this. But, we will find him because your smart. He is too. You shouldn't be beating yourself up over this. Constraint on finding him. Constraint on the book. Where would the unsub take him?" Emily thought for a moment. "A woods. The unsub would that them all to the woods. It would have to be blocked off though. A way in but, there would have to be no way out." Emily said. "That's good. Where would he find a place like that?" Rossi asked. "I have no idea." she said.

"Okay, what else would this person be like?" J.J. asked. They all gathered into the conference room. "Well, he would have to be male. A white male. He would have to love power and control. So he would not have control of his life. He would also have to spend a lot of time alone reading the books and finding out more information about the book." Emily said. "Would he have to be smart?" Morgan asked. "Well, yes. He would have to be if he wants this to work. He has to make sure that the tributes don't escape." she said, not looking at him. Emily was still mad at him. "This has to be a father-son job. Because I have reports that this has happened for 75 years. In the same states." Garcia said. "That is true. This must be pasted down to generation of father to son." Hotch said. They all nodded. "All this guy needs is a girl and the games begin. We need to hurry up. His age would be about mid 30's to 40's." Emily said. The team started to make Emily leader of this case because, she knew more about this than anyone else did. "Well, he would feel like he is ignored. He would need to feel power. He also believes that this is the way the government should work." She said, sitting down. They all nodded and Rossi's phone rang. "Excuse me." he said and walked out of the room. "He would have to travel a lot too. In order to get his tributes." Hotch said.

Rossi walked in and said the words they all never wanted to hear. "He got the female. The games are about to begin."

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe I have to say that I might delete this story to get a review. I was thinking about it but, still. That's a little sad. I'm just about done. Sorry to say to the fans of this story, I should have at least two or three chapters left. Although, the next time I update will have the last chapters all in one. Also for my other story 'Back to the Past.' I hope you enjoyed this story Fallen Angles. **


	10. Chapter 10

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

**A/N: Ladies, Gentle, and Undecided, it's game time! Welcome to the Hunger Games. Looks like Spencer or didn't have time to train. Uh-oh. Will he live? I don't know, take you best guess. Enjoy Fallen Angles. Don't be a Dank and Review. **

"YOU GUYS HAVE TOO SEE THIS!" Garcia called. They all went into Garcia's office and watched something on the Computer. It was a live video. "It's Spencer and the games are about to begin." Emily said worried.

_Spencer woke up in the tube again. He can't really see but, he knows he is in the tube thing that brought him here. He finally stood up. "HELP!" He cried banging on the plastic see through wall. He cried for help two more times. Still nothing. Then, the floor stared moving up making him fall back. He saw a bright light and stood up. 'Where am I?' he thought. He was outside somewhere. He was in the middle of a lake with a long row of rocks, leading to a little piece of land with backpacks and weapons like swords, knifes and one bow and arrow. _

_He looked to his left and saw many other people that were in the pit. He looked to his left and saw the same thing. He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a full bod swim suit. It was gray and black. He was wearing slim black boots that he knew couldn't be taken off. He looked at what he was standing on and t was a small circle platform that had a black ring around it. He looked behind him and saw a large (VERY) large flat screen TV. It didn't have anything one it. 'What the-' Spencer was thinking when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice._

"_Tributes. Welcome to the 75th annual Hunger Games." _

_The voice was over a intercom. But, it wasn't like the other voice. It was a males voice. "I'M OUT OF HERE!" a guy said. He jumped off of the platform. **BOOM! **The guy blow up. Spencer and everyone else covered their faces with their hands. All most all looked horrified but, Cato, Clove, a blond girl and another brown headed guy laughed. 'How could they be so sick?' Spencer thought to himself. But, he was sure everyone else was thinking the same thing. The voice came back. _

"_Tributes. I would tell you all not to leave the platforms. Until the games begin." _

_Spencer was horribly terrified. Was he going to die too? Was Finnick going to die? Was Johanna? A million thoughts raced through his head. But, he couldn't really think straight because, of what he just saw. 'That poor, man. All he wanted to do was live.' Spencer thought. He was about to cry too. How could it not? He felt anger grow in his chest. He wiped off his tears. He was anger now. More angry than he has every been. In his whole life. He was so mad he was shaking. And then the voice came back. _

"_Tributes. Let the Games Begin."_

Spencer took a chance and jumped off the platform into the lake. Like many other people. He swam to the circle in the middle full of weapons. He was able to read the sign above it. 'Cornucopia.' He ran to the sword and grabbed it. Someone yelled and came at him with a knife. "Duck!" Someone screamed. Spencer ducked and someone hit the guy with a sword. Spencer quickly turned around and aimed his sword. He saw Finnick. "Good thing we are all on the same team." he said with a smile. Finnick grabbed Spencer's hand and they both jumped into the water and began to swim. "DEREK!" Johanna screamed. Spencer looked behind him and saw the blond girl that laughed earlier. She and Cato had weapons in their hands chasing him. "YOUR SO DEAD!" Cato screamed at him. Spencer swam faster. 

_Johanna grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Johanna, Spencer, Finnick, Beetee and Wiress ran into the forest. "You okay, Derek?" Beetee asked. Spencer nodded his head. "Is everyone else okay?" he asked. They all nodded. "Don't worry about us. We had time to train. You didn't." Johanna said. They all nodded. They walked for a few minutes before Spencer broke the silence. "We need to find food and water." Spencer said. "Derek's right. We need to find water at least." Finnick said. They all nodded. They walked forward. _

_It was hot. The blazing heat made them all tried. They needed water. But, water is no where to be found. They were far in the forest. But, they didn't know how far they were. Finnick was cutting the long grass with his sword. How far were they? They all had no idea. They walk in walked forward, when Spencer noticed something was off. He looked up at the left a little and saw a line in the air. The line was uneven. Spencer got a bed feeling. "FINNICK! NO!" Spencer screamed. He pushed Finnick out of the way._

_**BOOM!**_

"DEREK!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**LET THE GAMES BEGIN**_

**A/N: Alright Fallen Angles, this is the second to last chapter. Meaning one more chapter. I hope you enjoyed the ride so far. Here we go. **

"DEREK!" Johanna cried. They all ran to him. Spencer was on the ground with his mouth a little opened and his right hand of his stomach. Finnick put his ear on his stomach. He then put his hands on Spencer's chest and pushed down hard. "Come on. Come on!" he said. He pushed harder. Spencer opened eyes and gasped. "Derek! You okay?" Finnick asked. Spencer nodded. "I want to stand." he said quietly. They all nodded and they let him stand. "Are you okay?" Beetee asked. Spencer nodded. "I can't walk." he said. Finnick grabbed Spencer and carried him bridal style. Which was a little weird to Spencer but, his ankle was hurting to much for him to care. "Guys we reacted the end." Wiress said. "How? What is that?" Spencer said, pointing to the force field. "It's a Force Field." Beetee said , tapping it. "How? A force field's isn't real." Spencer said, "They can't be. It's impossible to make them." "Derek is right. They can't be real." Finnick said. "What the hell is this guy doing?" Johanna said. "Look, we don't have time for this. Derek is hurt. We need to find water and make a camp." Wiress said. They nodded and left with Finnick carrying Spencer bridal style.

They found a little river half a mile from where they were. "Here sit him down here." Beetee said. Finnick sat Reid down under a tree. It was getting late and the sun was going down. "You thirsty, Derek?" he asked. Spencer nodded. Finnick grabbed a really big leaf and filled it with water. "Here you go." He said. "Thanks." Spencer said, taking the leaf. He drank almost all the water, fast. "Slow down. You don't want to choke." Finnick said, taking the leaf. They all got water. "I'll keep watch." finnick said. They all nodded and went to sleep. A half an hour later, something shown up in the sky. "What is that?" Johanna asked.

_'The Fallen'_

"Death's." Beetee said. It showed the deaths of the tributes who had died today. It showed a picture of the person and information of the person.

1: Johnathan Moses

Death: Blown up on stand.

District: 3

2: Harry Love

Death: Stabbed by with a sword by Finnick Odair.

District: 4

Then it ended.

"THAT'S IT!" Johanna screamed. "Joe, listen-" Finnick started but was cut off. "No. Look, there is a lot of people here. 4 people from ever district. 4 Finnick. And only two people died. We have to kill everyone of them to get home." Johanna said. "Look just go back to sleep. We'll talk about it later." Finnick said. They all went to sleep but, Spencer was still staring up in the sky. How did he do it? "Derek. You need to sleep man." Finnick said. "Why are you helping me?" Spencer asked. "What?" "Why are you helping me. Like Johanna said. You both have to kill everyone. Why are you helping me?" He asked again. "Look, we can talk about it in the morning." Finnick said, "Sleep." Spencer closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Spencer woke up five hours later. He heard something and he want's to make sure Finnick was okay. Finnick was sleeping. Spencer looked up and saw that fog was coming. He looked down at his ankle. It was clear. 'I knew it was nothing.' he thought. Spencer stood up. It hurt a little but, nothing he couldn't handle. He touched the fog and screamed. It burned him. "RUN!" He said as he fell back. He looked at his and it was burned. His skin was all black and red. "RUN!" he screamed again. They all got up and ran. The fog was moving a little faster than them. Finnick screamed. The fog touched his back. The fog touched all of them as they were running. They fell down a hill. Spencer turned around and looked up at the fog and it was getting closer. He closed his eyes and started crying. He knew it was the end for him. But, not just him. Beetee, Wiress, Johanna and Finnick too. They needed to live. But, the fog didn't touch them. It just disappeared. They all were on the ground panting with burn marks on their bodies. They were all in pain.

_B.A.U. _

Emily went back to her house for the night. There won't be a new video up for another day. She took her coat off and sat her purse down. She took her shoes off and made her way to the living room. She sat down on her couch and turned on the TV.

She was watching TV, when she heard a bird on her window. She looked at the window behind her. She heard someone calling for help. It sounded like Spencer. "EMILY! HELP!" He cried. "SPENCER!" Emily cried. She almost slipped on her rug and ran fast to the window opened it and looked around. "SPENCER!" She cried out the window. She looked every where. "EMILY!" She heard above her. "SPE-" Emily looked up and saw nothing but, a black bird. "Emily." the bird said in Spencer's voice. She looked confuse but, sighed. "Go away!" She said and pushed the bird away. She turned her back and started to walk back to the living. "HELP! EMILY!" Someone cried out. It sounded like Garcia. "Garcia?" Emily asked walking back to the window. "EMILY!" Morgan's voice cried. "MORGAN!" Emily cried and looked out the window. Nothing. She took a few deep breaths and walked away from the window slowly. "Emily!" Hotch's voice said. Emily turned quickly to the window. A black bird was there on the window. "Help. Emily." the bird said in Hotch's voice. More birds kept flying in her window. More and more birds came in, screaming for help in the voices of her friends. Even of her mother and father. A lot of birds flew in her apartment, knocking her down. "HELP! (Hotch's voice) EMILY! (Garcia's voice) HELP EMILY! (Morgan's voice) EMILY PLEASE! (J.J. voice)

EMILY! (Mrs. Prentiss voice) EMILY! (Spencer's voice)" the birds screamed. Emily was on her knees and covered her ears and screamed. She wanted this torture to end.

"AHHHHHH!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**LET THE GAMES BEGIN**_

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! SO COOL! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FALLEN ANGLES FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! THANKS! WARNING KINDA MAJOR DEATH. KINDA NOT TO IMPORTANT. REALLY LONG CHAPTER. **

Morgan and the team went to Emily's house to make sure she was okay. Morgan wanted to say he was sorry. He couldn't stand her angry toward him. "Morgan, she'll forgive you. Trust me." J.J. said. They heard a woman screamed and ran to her apartment. Hotch kicked open the door and held J.J., Rossi, Hotch and Morgan held their guns in the air. They saw Emily on her knees screaming but, no sound was coming out. Black birds were flying around her. "EMILY!" Morgan cried and ran to her but, he was stopped. It was like a force field was in front of her. He banged on the thing to try to break it. "HELP ME!" He cried to the rest of the team. He grabbed a floor lamp and started banging on it some more. The team was shocked but, the helped him.

Hotch grabbed a knife and tried to stab it. J.J. kicked it as hard as she could. Garcia and Rossi stood back. Emily looked up and them and punched the force field thing but, it didn't work. Garcia's heart broke when she saw Emily. Emily looked up at them with hope in her eyes. But, that hope was wasted. She banged on the thing and everyone could tell she was screaming for help. But, they couldn't help her. She was crying too. The team never seen her cry. Emily sank down on her knees again and covered her ears and screamed again. All tried their hardest to get her out but, nothing worked.

An hour later, the team was still trying to get her out and Emily passed out. The birds all of a sudden left and the force field thing disappear. Hotch dropped the knife and ran to Emily. "Emily!" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He shook her and she opened her eyes and started screaming. "GET AWAY!" Emily screamed. "Emily! EMILY! IT'S HOTCH! EMILY!" He shook her. "H-Hotch." Emily said. Hotch shook his head. She began to sobbed in his shoulder.

"How could that happen?" Morgan asked, pacing. The team took Emily back to Garic'a office. She had her head on Hotch's shoulder, sleeping but, she was still crying a little. "I don't know." Rossi said. "The person behind this whole thing is behind the birds. How the hell did he do it?" J.J. asked. They all thought for a moment. But, they came up with nothing. "We need to get food. We all haven't ate anything in a while." J.J. said. They all nodded. J.J. and Morgan went to get food. Rossi and Garcia went to get coffee. Leaving Hotch and Emily alone.

After a few moments of silence, Emily said something. "They were screaming." she said, looking up at him. "What?" "They were screaming. The birds. They were screaming for help and they sounded like you and Morgan and the team. Even Spencer. Even my parents. They screamed for help. And I couldn't stop them." Emily said. She started to cry. "How are he doing this?"

_The Games_

Spencer woke up in pain. "Derek." Someone said. Spencer looked over and saw Finnick but, his skin wasn't burned. It looked like it didn't even happen. "Derek, you have to check this out." Johanna said. Her skin wasn't burned either. Finnick grabbed Spencer and took him to a river. He put him the water. Spencer screamed in pain. The water stung. But, the burned marks faded away. Like Magic. Spencer took his hand out of the water and looked at it. "H..how is this possible?" he asked, looking at Finnick and Johanna. "We don' know. But, it helps. How's your ankle?" Johanna asked. "Better." Spencer said, "Where's Beetee and Wiress?" "They went to find food." Finnick said. They jumped when they heard a twig snap. "Beetee?" Spencer called out. Finnick looked at him and put his finger to his lip.

_**Snap. **_Another Twig snapped. Finnick held up his sword and Johanna held up her ax. Spencer got up slowly and got his sword. He had no idea what he was doing but, he held it up anyway. "Well, Well Well. Look what we have here." Clove said, walking out of the darkness. "I say, What do we have here, Clove?" Cato said. He and 5 other people came out of the darkness. One was a very very muscular man. He had no hair but, did he have muscles. The girls on his side were both blonde. One girl had dark skin and her teeth were shape. The last guy didn't look that strong. "Marvel. What do you think?" Clove asked him. Marvel smirked. "Fresh meat." Finnick ran to Marvel with his sword and they fought. Johanna and Clove started fighting too. Spencer was still on the ground watching them. Until, Cato walked over to him slowly. Spencer backed away as fast as he could.

Cato walked slowly to him like a Predator to his prey. "Fresh meat." Cato said smiling. "Look. Listen please!" Spencer said, backing away. Cato was still smiling. He smile vanished and he started breathing fast. He looked down and saw a knife in his chest. The blade was ripped out from his chest behind him and Cato fell to the ground. **BOOM!** A cannon went off. Spencer remembered that someone told him that someone died. He just couldn't remember who.

Spencer looked at Cato's body then looked back up. "Are you alright?" Beetee asked. Beetee was panting and had a knife in his hand covered in blood. Spencer nodded and grabbed Beetee's hand. Spencer looked around. Clove and Marvel were dead and the others were missing. "W...what happened to the others?" Spencer asked. "They ran, Derek, They are gone." Beetee said.

Spencer other's were waking when, Spencer got a head ache and remembered something from the past. "Spencer!" He screamed. The other's looked back at him confused. "What?" Finnick asked. "My name is Spencer. Spencer Reid." He said. A shocked look grew on everyone's face. "S..Spencer. Okay, Spencer. Do you remember anything else?" Johanna asked. "No that's..that's it." Spencer said. Music started to play and they all looked up in the sky.

_The Fallen_

Name:Cato

District: 2

Death: Stabbed

Name: Marvel

District: 1

Death: Stabbed

Name: Clove

District: 2

Death: Head Cut Off.

They all looked over at Johanna. Johanna was the one fighting Clove. "What?! Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing!" She said and crossed her arms and looked back up in the sky. Many other names appeared. All who was left were those 2 from the fight and other two really really pale people. (**A/N: You should know who they are. They are the ones who have to take medicine)** "That's it. All we need to do is kill the others and that's it." Spencer said. "Look, everyone it is getting late we should sleep. Me and Johanna will keep watch." Finnick said. They all nodded and went fast asleep.

"He remembered his name." Johanna said, very quietly. "I know that." Finnick said, also quiet. "Do you think it's him. You know, the one who.." Johanna said. "He wants him just to get to her. We have to protect him for her." Finnick said. Johanna nodded. What they didn't know was that Spencer was listening. 'Were they talking about me?' he thought. Spencer pretended to wake up. "Spencer. You okay?" Johanna asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just going to get water." Spencer said. He got up and walked to the water pit. While he was walking, he accidentally hit a tree. He looked at the tree and saw that it had an engraving. Spencer reconsigned it. "I know where we are." Spencer said.

_B.A.U. _

Garcia was collecting all the videos when, Emily walked in. "Hey." Emily said, softly. Garcia jumped and dropped her glasses. "Uhhh...Sir ummm Ma'ma?" Garcia said as she grabbed her glasses. "Garcia. Listen." Emily started. She sat on her desk. "I'm sorry for shouting. I'm just really really upset about Spencer. His Emotional state is so so thin. I just wanted to protect everyone." Emily said. "E, I understand. The pressure is getting to you. Everyone here is relying on you." Garcia said, smiling. "I will admit though, you did kinda scary me." "I never wanted to do that. I'm really sorry. I understand if your mad at me." Emily said, looking down. "I'm not mad at you." Garcia said, smiling. She got up and hugged Emily. "Thanks. Now I have to apologies to everyone else. What you got for me?" Emily said. Garcia smiled, sat down and began working her magic. "Here's the latest video."

The video was not at all pretty. Garcia and Emily watched people get killed and Spencer remembered his name. "OH MY GOD! I KNOW THAT PLACE!" Emily screamed. She jumped and ran out of the room. Garcia ran after her. "HOTCH!" Emily screamed, "Hotch." Emily said out of breath. "What? Emily want is it?" Hotch asked. Emily finally caught her breath. "I know where Spencer is!" Emily said. "What?" Hotch said, "Where?" "He is in a woods not far from here. Get everyone ready!" Emily screamed running out of the room. Hotch told everyone to follow her.

_Hunger Games_

Spencer ran back to the group. "FOLLOW ME I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" He screamed. Johanna and Finnick looked at each other. Spencer looked back to them running. "COME ON!" He said and continued running. They all got up and followed him. "Spencer, where are we going?!" Beetee asked, running. Spencer ignored him and continued running. Beetee signed and continued following him.

"Spencer! Stop!" Johanna said. Spencer stopped, turned around and looked to her. "Look, you need to tell us where we are going." Johanna said, out of breath. Spencer looked at them. "Okay, I know where we are and I know where an exit is." he said. "Spencer, all the exits are blocked." Beetee said.  
Spencer shook his head. "Not this one." He said and continued running. They all followed him.

They all followed Spencer to was a group of weird looking trees that they have never seen before. They looked twisty and dead. Spencer slowed down and they did too. Johanna held up her sword when she heard a twig snap. "What was that?" Finnick asked. He held up his weapon too. "Well, well well, looks like we got a few winners." The person said. "What?" Johanna asked. "You? Your behind all this?" Spencer said.

"Yes it is me. I am all behind this." the person said, smiling. "But, your...your dead." Johanna said, "BEETEE KILLED YOU, CATO!" Cato laughed. "You can't kill me. No one can." He laughed. "What's your real name?" Spencer asked. "My name is Cato. Dank." Cato said. "No I mean who...what was you name before Cato?" Spencer asked. "Oh my old name." Cato said has he rolled his eyes. "My old name is David More. Boring name." He said. "How...how?" Johanna asked, "Beetee killed you!" "Actually he stabbed me in the back. Not in the way to kill me though. You see my dear, I loved the book. It is the only way to sort the weak from the strong." David said. "Why would you do this?" Finnick asked. "This is the way this is supposed to happen! This is the way for people to die!" David said. They were shocked by what he just said. "Put the weapons down. You'll get yourself hurt." David

Said. "Listen, David..."Spencer was saying but was cut off. "MY NAME IS CATO!" David screamed. "Sorry. Cato, please just let us go." Spencer said. "Sorry. I can't let that happen. I have to win." David said. "FREEZE!"

"FREEZE!" someone screamed behind them, "Don't move!" A man in a FBI uniform said. "Spencer, you okay?" A blond woman also in an FBI uniform asked. "Yes. Who are you?" Spencer asked. "We are your friends. You lost you memories." A brown man said. David came up behind Spencer and held a knife his throat. "LEAVE! NOW! Let me finish! How the hell did you get in here?" David asked. "We found a underground tunnel that Spencer and one of our team members.

_**FlashBack **_

"_Come on, Spencer. The road is this way." Emily said. Spencer and Emily were going to work when a tire blow in the middle of the woods. They were trying to find help. "Try calling for help." Spencer said. "I did. No signal. The road is not that far." Emily insisted. Spencer followed her. Spencer was walking up front when he heard Emily scream behind him. He turned around fast and saw she was gone. "Emily!" He called. "Spencer!" Emily called. She was calling from the stop she was when Spencer saw her. "Spencer! Down here!" Emily called. Spencer slowly walked to her spot and saw she fell in a hole. She was sitting on the ground and looked up at him. Spencer couldn't help but, to start laughing. "Spencer! Stop! It's not funny! I'm...I might be hurt!" Emily was saying but, chuckled. They both started laughing together. "Come down here. I found a tunnel!" Emily said. Spencer was climbing down but, fell down. Emily covered her mouth with both her hands and started laughing. "How's it feel?" she asked laughing. Spencer rolled his eyes and looked to his left. He saw the tunnel. "Where do you think it goes?" Spencer asked. "I don't know." Emily said. They followed it. It was long and it was dark. Emily used her flashlight on her phone. They saw no bodies, thank god. They made it to somewhere in the woods. "You know what we should do?" Emily asked. "What?" Spencer asked. "We should wright on this tree right there. So that if we are every lost in the woods. We will know where the tunnel is." Emily said, carving a mark in the tree. It was **H+E. **"What does that mean?" Spencer asked. "Nothing. Just forget it, you know what I mean." Emily said with a wink. They followed the tunnel back to the road. _

_**End Of Flashback.**_

The memory came back to him. He remembered his life. He remembered his name, Job, and his mother. "Drop the gun, David." Morgan said. David looked mad. "IT'S CATO!" he screamed. He was about to kill Spencer when all of a sudden, an arrow hit David-Cato in the head. He fell down and bled out. They turn to the side and looked at see what happened. It was Emily. She had a bow and arrow in her hand. Spencer couldn't help but, to faint.

Spencer groaned has he opened his eyes. He saw that he was in a hospital bed. "You might not remember me." Someone said. Spencer looked and saw it was Emily. "I'm Emily. I'm a very close friend of yours-" "Emily. I remember who you are." He told her. She looked a little surprised. "oh, great. You okay?" she asked. "I'll live." he told her, "I don't understand." "What?" Emily asked. "I don't understand why you want to be in the games." he said. "I don't know. I mean, I'm one of those people who dream they could live in Narnia, go to Hogwarts for school, go to camp half blood for the summer and fight in the Hunger Games. I'm a nerd." She told him. She sighed sadly. "I know that will never happen." she said. "Well, you kinda did play in the Games." Spencer said. Emily looked confused. Then, she understood. "Yeah kinda. Your right. I killed a tribute in the Hunger Games. Me. That kinda makes me the victor of the Hunger Games. And you too." She said smiling. Spencer smiled at her. "Wait, theres still one thing I don't understand." Emily said. "What's that?" Spencer asked. "How did he do it? The Force field, the birds and everything else, How?" she asked. "I honestly have no idea." He answered. "Well, I'll go get everyone else." Emily said. "Hey." Spencer called. "I found out what you craved on the tree. I know what it means." Spencer said, "Hotch+Emily." Emily smiled and nodded. She left to go get the others.

**A/N: Okay that's it. Wait I almost forgot. **

Epilogue (Short)

It's been two months since Spencer was released from the hospital. He kept in contact with Finnick who's real name is Simon, Johanna who's real name is Sarah, Beetee who's real name is James and Wiress who's real name is Anna. Simon and Spencer became great friends. Emily finally asked Hotch out. He said yes and Emily is not really afraid that he would leave her and go back to his ex-wife. Jack and Emily get a long great. They have had a few bumps but, who hasn't. Emily is really good mother. Everyone is doing great. Sarah and Simon are getting together. So are James and Anna. The memories still sometimes haunt them but, all and all they are very happy. Also, because Emily only blew up once, she is the new leader of the team. Everyone was glad.


End file.
